The Rose
by nvn18
Summary: FF ChanBaek/Chanyeol, mantan kekasih Baekhyun, selalu mengirim bunga ke Baekhyun setiap bulannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun ragu akan perasaannya./"Baekhyun-ah, kau mendapat kiriman bunga lagi dari Chanyeol."/"Ya, kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekki-ya!"/Baekhyun, izinkan aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku/ Gakbisa buat summary, baca aja.-.v


The Rose

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun, izinkan aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku _Chanyeol_

 _._

*** The Rose ***

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mendapat kiriman bunga lagi dari Chanyeol." Ujar Heechul, eomma Baekhyun, sambil membawa bunga yang ia terima dari pengirim paket tadi. Baekhyun yang dipanggil pun segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Dari Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekki-ya!"

Baekhyun menerima bunga itu dan langsung membawanya ke kamar. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi balkon kamarnya, menatap buket itu lama, mengamatinya, _Mawar biru_ batinnya. Dibacanya surat yang tertempel di sana.

.

 _Baekhyun, apa kabarmu di sana? Apakah kau sehat? Ah, aku yakin kau pasti sehat, kau selalu menjaga pola makanmu kan?_

 _Kau tahu, mengapa aku mengirim bunga mawar biru? Mawar biru ini menggambarkan keadaanku yang sekarang, Baekhyun. Aku memang tidak memilikimu tetapi aku tetus memikirkanmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari, Baekhyun. Aku merindukanmu._

 _Tetap jaga kesehatanmu, Baekki-ya! Saranghae._

 _Kuharap bunganya masih segar dan indah seindah dirimu saat ini._

 _Your first crush,_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. _Chanyeol mengapa kau tidak bisa melupakanku disaat aku sudah menyakitimu?_

Baekhyun mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga baru pemberian Chanyeol. _Mawar biru berarti kau memikirkanku._

 _._

 _._

-at Night

Keluarga Baekhyun kini sedang menikmati makan malam bersama. Kali ini tidak lengkap, Kyungsoo adik Baekhyun tidak ikut makan bersama karena pergi menginap di rumah temannya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau masih mencintai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. _Apakah aku masih mencintainya?_

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Baekhyun."

"Sudah. Aku tidak mencintainya tetapi aku masih menerima keberadaannya di dalam hidupku."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Chanyeol? Dia selalu memperhatikan mu." Kini giliran ayah Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Cukup! Aku menyayanginya, tetapi tidak mencintainya."

"Jangan kau sia-siakan orang sepertinya, Baek."

.

.

.

 _Jangan sia siakan orang sepertinya_

.

.

.

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Terima kasih atas bunganya dan maafkan aku.**

.

*** The Rose ***

.

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini, ia tampak sedikit sedih. Suasana hatinya menjadi buruk sejak percakapan malam itu. Ia ragu akan perasaannya. Ia memang menyayangi Chanyeol tetapi ia mencintai Yifan, teman sekelasnya yang berhasil membuatnya melupakan Chanyeol sejenak. Tetapi tetap saja, dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang selalu memberinya bunga tiap bulan membuatnya tak mampu melupakan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Sehun teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat dekatnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Ada apa dengan masa lalumu itu?"

"Dia mengirimiku bunga lagi. Kali ini mawar biru yang artinya aku selalu memikirkanmu."

"Whoa," Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, "lalu mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Kata appa, jangan sia siakan orang sepertinya. Itu membuatku takbisa tidur semalaman."

"Bukankah kau menyukai Yifan?" Tanya Jongdae, sahabatnya, yang tiba-tiba datang dengan buku tebal kesukaannya.

"Ya, aku mencintai Yifan. Tapi aku ragu, apakah Yifan masih mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Ragu?" Tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Aku ragu, karena saat ini aku merasa aneh dengan Yifan. Ia seperti menjauhiku. Aku takut jika dia menjauhiku."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah pada Chanyeol. Dia lebih tulus. Bukankah kau masih menyayanginya juga?" Ucap Lay cepat.

"Cukup! Aku bingung dengan semua ini." Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya dimeja sambil menghela napas panjang.

.

*** The Rose ***

.

Tuesday 9.00 am

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Bukan. Dia tidak membolos. Dia sakit demam. Semalam suhu tubuhnya 40°C. Hal ini membuatnya izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Ini semua gara-gara cuaca dingin yang tiba-tiba datang. Baekhyun melihat kalender di ponselnya, tanggal 20. _Sudah tangal duapuluh, tetapi Chanyeol belum mengirimiku bunga,_ batinnya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Jujur, ia merindukan Chanyeol. Hanya saja gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya tak mau mengakui hal itu.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, menampakkan sosok ibu sedang berdiri sambil membawa bunga. "Baekhyun, kau dapat bunga lagi."

"Taruh di meja saja, bu."

Setelah sang ibu pergi, barulah Baekhyun menghampiri bunganya. Apa ini? Mawar hijau?

.

 _Aku tahu kau sedang sakit, Baekhyun. Cepatlah sembuh._

 _Chanyeol_.

.

"Mawar hijau berarti cepatlah sembuh, huh? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku sedang sakit?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga yang baru.

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?**

Ting!

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Aku tau, karena kau lemah terhadap dingin. Cepatlah sembuh.**

.

*** The Rose ***

.

Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan rutin bagi Chanyeol untuk mengirim bunga ke Baekhyun setiap bulannya. Dan sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan rutin juga bagi Baekhyub menerima bunga dari Chanyeol setiap bulannya.

Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Egois? Ya. Baekhyun memang egois. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol dan tak ingin Chanyeol berhenti supaya ia bisa tersenyum menghadapi Yifan. Cinta? Tidak, Baekhyun hanya menyayangi Chanyeol.

.

 _Hari ini kukirim mawar kuning sebagai lambang penuh suka cita. Ku harap hari-harimu cerah secerah mawar ini, Baekhyun. Hirup aroma wangi dari mawar ini, harimu akan terasa lebih baik._

 _Chanyeol Park_

.

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca notes kecil yang tergantung di buket bunganya. _Chanyeol selalu tahu dan tepat saat memberikan bunga,_ batinnya.

Baekhyun menghirup aroma wangi dari mawar itu sambil tersenyum senang. _Benar, aku merasa lebih baik._

.

*** The Rose ***

.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Baekhyun tidak menerima bunga dari Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia bertanya pada ibunya, tetap saja jawabannya tidak ada kiriman bunga datang.

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Kau sudah berhenti?**

Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol berhenti. Ia ingin Chanyeol seperti itu terus, mengiriminya bunga setiap bulan dengan makna berbeda.

Ting tong!

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung lari ke depan menghampiri pintu gerbang.

Gotcha! Pengantar barang membawa sebuket bunga. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah melihatnya. Setelah menerima bunga itu, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

.

 _Kau tahu mengapa aku mengirimkan bunga mawar yang bermacam-macam? Itu karena aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Terasa campur aduk bagiku. Aku merindukanmu, menyayangimu, dan semuanya._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Maafkan aku_

 _Chanyeol_

.

"Apakah kau tahu? Perasaanku juga campur aduk sekarang."

.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku tahu kita memang jauh, tetapi aku tidak akan lelah berlari menyemangatimu, Baekhyun.**

.

*** The Rose ***

.

-Chanyeol's Side

"Chanyeol, sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu keras kepala. Kau sedang sakit." Ujar ibu Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap membelinya. Walau bunga di musim gugur sangatlah mahal, aku akan tetap membelinya."

"Chan-"

"Aku pergi."

Chanyeol keluar rumah sambil mengeratkan syalnya. Udara di musim gugur memang tidak enak, tapi suasananya sangat indah. Chanyeol suka itu karena Baekhyun juga menyukainya. Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu cinta pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dari toko bunga sambil membawa rangkaian mawar merah dengan baby's breath. Berkali-kali ia cium aroma bunganya.

Chanyeol berhenti untuk melihat daun-daun momiji yang berguguran di jalanan. "Baekhyun, kau pasti akan senang melihat ini." Gumamnya sambil memperhatikan momiji yang berjatuhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang apa di sana, ku harap kau bahagia."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin musim gugur yang menerpanya yang membuatnya larut dalam keheningan.

TINN TINN

Ya, keheningan yang membuatnya tak sadar sedang berdiri di tengah jalan.

Bruk!

Tubuh Chanyeol terlempar, tetapi ia masih memegang erat bunga mawar nya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Satu nama terlintas dibenaknya, "B..aek..h..yu..n."

.

.

Ddrtt!

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Sambil membawa segelas air, ia angkat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun-ah. Ini ibu Chanyeol."

"Ya? Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol, dia...sudah tiada."

Tak! Prang!

Ponsel dan cangkir Baekhyun terjatuh bersamaan. Baekhyun lemas mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Eomma! Chanyeol... Chanyeol hiks..." Baekhyun lari menuju kamar ibunya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol sudah pergi, eomma. Chanyeol pergi. Hiks... Kita harus ke Tokyo sekarang eomma!"

"A..apa? Bagaimana bisa? Cepat, kita pesan tiket sekarang. Hubungi Luhan hyung untuk menjemput kita bila sudah sampai di bandara."

.

*** The Rose ***

.

Sepulang dari Tokyo, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia menangis karena ia merasa penyebab Chanyeol pergi adalah dirinya. Ia menangis karena menyikan namja baik nan tulus seperti Chanyeol. Ia menangis karena telah menyakitinya pada saat itu.

Berkali-kali ia tatap mawar terakhir pemberian Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini di saat aku ingin bersamamu lagi?"

.

 _Hai Baekhyun. Musim gugur di Tokyo sangat indah, kau tahu, lebih indah daripada di Seoul, hehe._

 _Baekhyun, apa kau tahu maksud dari buket ini? Yup, buket ini berarti 'aku mencintaimu sampai mati' indah bukan artinya?_

 _Aku sengaja memilihnya, supaya kau tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantikan mu di hati ku. Setelah musim gugur akan ada musim dingin. Jaga kesehatan mu, Baekhyun. Aku menyayangimu._

 _Yang mencintaimu,_

 _Chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Note: Baekhyun, izinkan aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku._

.

.

.

.

END

Huwaaa~ Akhirnya aku bisa bikin ff lagi! Yey!

Gaje sih ceritanya

Gimana? Angst sama Hurtnya gak kerasa kan? Huaa maapkeunn:3

Ide cerita ini muncul waktu temen aku cerita kalo mantan pacarnya (suka ngirimin dia bunga) meninggal pas nyari bunga buat temenku itu. Si mantan juga tinggalnya jauh banget sama temenku. Intinya ini cerita gak beda jauh sama aslinya._.v

Nah, kebayang deh Chanbaek di otak saya(?) hadeeeh...

Aaasudahlah,

Terima kasih sudah baca~


End file.
